Speech for the Students
Covenant College -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell Covenant College is nestled in the rolling hills to the north of New Alderaan; a varied collection of low buildings with a single gleaming spire that is the astronomy tower. The college has a peaceful, pedestrian atmosphere with many ground-level walkways and minimal vehicle traffic in the airspace or on the ground. The buildings - lecture halls, faculty offices, dormitories, and other college facilities - are surrounded by lush stands of trees, green lawns, and well-groomed gardens. For the enjoyment of all, there is a conservatory of exotic plants, a small plaza of cafes and eateries, and an outdoor auditorium with a retractable transparasteel dome in which open lectures, plays, and concerts take place in all seasons. Students of all ages and races attend class here, dressed in simple, culturally and racially appropriate garments in muted colors. Level of study and area of study are denoted by the 'cowl', a simple drapery worn about the shoulders or equivalent body part. Professors wear loose robes over their clothing and cowls or hoods that denote their rank and departments. The weather outside is clear. Only a few puffy, pinkish clouds spot the skyline. From afar, Rasi can say that she goes before Tokoga and you can write up a pose or two of a speech, or she can be scheduled to go after Tokoga(but she won't be able to because of...complications let's say :P) The reception was moved to a park just on the edge of the college's grounds, the number of people here greater than expected, although much of that had to do with the controversy surrounding one of the guests. That and it is not often that a Horansi is seen, so the prospect of an ambassador of their people speaking does draw its fair share as well. A handful of long tables hold the finger foods and beverages to be had. The first speech was to get started in some time, and as such most people just mingled either alone or in small groups. Odd that it is to see Rasi in such an event, the officer is still there. His regular uniform worn and despite the somewhat formal dress(not too much so of course), it fits and he keeps it in such an immaculate state that not many should mind. Long distance to Rasi: K'tyyri will whip something up really quickly. A wandering student on the outer edge of the grounds is unfortunate enough to not see the silver and black walking carpet in his way, and bumps straight into it. The carpet, Hauwka, bares its teeth and snarls at the student who shuffles off with an apology muttered in Basic. Hauwka watches him go, rolls his shoulders and turns to watch the reception with a degree of apprehension, but he is not looking for the speeches. Instead he scans the crowd looking for someone in particular. Present at the podium are a few notable faculty of the College and their honorary speakers for the event. Having never attended such an event, let alone participated in one, K'tyyri shifts her weight restlessly behind the little man that repeats for the third time to her what the little button on the podium's speaker does and what distance she ought to keep from it. Having no desire to push this little, black speck, K'tyyri grunts something into the man's ear and gestures with a paw at the crowd milling about in the grass. "I am ready to speak," the Horansi states and places that heavy paw against his back to scoot him forward. "Is it not your custom to first address those watching? They do not know me and I do not know them." Myiari mulls about in the crowd, blending easily with the horde of students. Given her age, it wasn't all that surprising. She had most of the day to herself, and her shift at the hospital didn't start for another couple of hours, so she had decided to stop by the college, remembering that there was an event going on that day. Part of her reason for coming was sincere interest in hearing the speeches that would be given, but another, more glaring one was to see if the Senator was doing alright. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who blended in. The sheer number of people made it impossible to find anybody. Standing on the grounds leaning on a tree and wearing simple clothes underneath an Old Republic-esque shimmersilk cloak, the Mon Calamari had been biding his time speaking to a small collection of undergraduates while sipping tea from one of the campus' cafes before anything started--odd behavior for a speaker for the series, but as soon as the Horansi stepping forward, he grins a little, excuses himself and makes his way back to the podium. The symposium was the product of the Interplanetary Government Policy Department, and frequently featured heavily-covered political figures from planets across the Republic, and Tokoga had been more than happy to accept the invitation to speak. Hopefully, he could make it more than just another podium from which he could say he hadn't had anything to do with the SHEP affair. "You might want to do what she says," he says to the presenter, grinning and lifting his cup to take a sip of tea. "Yes, yes", the small man, at least when put beside a Horansi, says, just how nervous he is that something will go wrong shown by how much he sweats. This was the college's first Horansi and it just had to go perfectly. The man walks up to the raised microphone, coughing softly to get the attention of the various people gathered.about. "Ladies and gentlemen.", a slight pause taken till he has the attention of enough people, "I present to you Ambassador K'tyyri Tarashabi.", the name mangled a bit, but he did try. Rasi stands beside one of the tables, predictably a can of fizzyglug held in his hands, his attention turned to the podium when the introductions are made. The uniform-clad Wookie is noticed, how could he not, not being far from him, but aside from the uniform worn, little can be made of the details on the various insignia of the Wookie and so a small nod would be given if the Wookie would look his way. Casting wary glances to the left and right, Hauwka lumbers in through the crowds looking around. He pulls a datapad out of a satchel and glances at the picture of an officer on it and then compares that image to a few of the humans standing around the tables. He recognises Rasi nearby, bares his teeth in a wookiee-approximation of a half-smile, and approaches. Ears pricking forward as Tokoga advises on her behalf, K'tyyri wrinkles her muzzle into a rather toothy grin. "The Senatorrr is most wise." A bow of her chin gets offered to the fellow speaker. Waiting to step forward until her introduction is made, the 'Ambassador' scans the faces before her with rather predatory intensity. Details down to individual nose hairs are all soaked up equally within her brain as she passes....time. When the man steps aside, she shifts forward, arching her back to lengthen her height and display her ceremonial dress. The species was nothing, after all, if not proud. Once this flaunting of physique and status is completed, she bows to hover her chin above the microphone and breathes for a few moments in silent apprehension. Even big cats became nervous when all eyes were on them. "As the leader of this...event has spoken to you, I am K'tyyri Tarashabi - " She pauses as her own voice booms back at her, resonating in such a deafening way that the gruffness of her accent sounds more thick and primitive than usual. So /that's/ why the little man told her to stand back. Glancing his way, she lays an ear flat against her skull and lifts her chin just a hair before resuming. "One of many Mutandan-born that have come to live amongst kimach races. The Republic call me Ambassador here, and from what I understand, that means I speak for my people. I have been asked to share with you some words about my world...and what is was and what it has become. As a former N'kosi," The word comes out soudning more like a harsh cough than recognizable syllables, "a leader of my world, I have much to say." Tokoga looks down to hide his amused smile as the Horansi starts -- in hindsight, he probably should have been a better acquaintenance and made sure that she'd be able to speak behind a microphone before today, but it hadn't even crossed the Mon Calamari's mind at the time. Or at least said something about her going first. Well, at least it'd give the students a better appreciation of just how different people can be outside of the ivory towers. Pausing again, she shakes a fly from her whiskers with a toss of her head. "The people of Mutanda lived without interference from the outside world for millenia. We govern ourselves by caste systems and small, N'kosi-led groups called Fiefs. There may be hundreds of Horansi in a Fief. There may be more, there may be less. Our numbers were dependent on our crop, on our beasts that we farm and hunt. There are four races of Horansi - The Treka, our builders and craft people, the Kasa - our warriors, the Gorvan," She gestures to her own self, "the rulers and law-makers, and the Mashi- the mysterious ones." In reverence, she bows her head lower and closes her eyes for a moment before continuing on. "Our weapons are made by our hands. They come from the soil, from the trees. Our greatest weapon is our strength, our speed, our wit..." Muzzle wrinkling with something akin to a smirk, she adds "We do not believe in using the toys, the light sticks and noisy blasting objects that many of your peoples use to protect themselves. To depend on such technology is a sign of weakness, in many a Horansi eye...but now is an era of change for Mutanda. We are no longer allowed to govern ourselves. Goverments - the Empire and the the Corporate Sector Authority - have taken control, many years ago. Myself, my offspring, and my mate were driven from the planet after being held against our will and made to suffer at the hands of CSA men. We lost the war in defending our people, our land, our livestock. We were slaughtered as beasts of prey, but we slaughtered many of our enemies in turn." Thumping her chest once in pride on that note, she turns a somber eye to scan the faces again. "I came here to seek an ally for my people. We cannot defeat the hands that have ruined our world." "Cadet.", Rasi replies, the Wookie's smile not acknowledged, he played much by formality and smiles were not yet on the list of things to be given to the Wookie. "You are on the Rapier I take it?", his ship's emblem seen among those that the Wookie sports. But even as he speaks this, the man has turned his eye to the Horansi speaking before them. Although his attention is momentarily drawn to Myiari, far enough off that he is not yet certain that it is in fact the medic that he sees, a hand raised hesitantly in greeting to Myiari if that is in fact her. Hauwka loses the toothy smirk and salutes Rasi after being addressed. he growls - although the word comes out in Basic from a small rectangular translator droid he has on his utility belt. He glances over at the podium and the Horansi speaking. Mention of the Empire catches his attention but he doesn't react much more than to look for a second. Myiari does indeed catch the commander's greeting, though she doesn't seem sure of it at first. Once his figure is recognized, she wanders over, munching on a small sandwich all the while, and offering him a polite nod in greeting. "Hello, commander. Fancy meeting you here." The Mon Calamari seems a bit surprised that the Horansi would say right out what she was doing on the capital. He had no idea that she was that open with it. Lifting the cup again, he takes another sip of his tea and looks out over the crowd while listening to the Horansi speak. A moment of silence is given again by the Horansi, chest puffed in challenge to any who might disagree with her previous remarks. Hearing no dissent, she rumbles her throat clear and moves on. "I am here because I am one of the few Mutandan born who can recognize the usefullness of the outside world. The friendships that can be found with Kimach, the tastes and smells of foreign food. I learned your language when I was but a youth, no older than many of you here," she says, looking to a group of teens. "I lived amongst kimach for over a year on my own, on Caspar, before returning home to Mutanda, where I was first rejected and sent away. Many back home do not agree with kimach ways. I, myself, do not agree with all your habits. But I am tolerant. When I returned to the kimach world, it was on Caspar that I dwelled. I learned to speak their tongue, as well." She purrs briefly at this, swelling with pride again. "Many outsiders do not view my kind as an intelligent race. We are but beasts to those who look on us with disdain. When I last returned to Mutanda, it was at the side of a N'Kosi - Raal Kathul. It was he who wished to combat the kimach invasion. I supported his ruling and took his place when he died in battle. I failed to defeat the enemy alone, then. I am here now, on behalf of my people, to show that our nature is not as animal-like as many believe it to be. We wish for peace. We wish to be left alone to our ways." Clearing her throat again, she glances awkwardly aside, then straightens out from the microphone, voice dying back some. "That is all I have to say. Please...be tolerant of the customs you do not know." The fizzyglug can, emptied, is discarded long before K'tyyri finishes her speech and as such he is free to join in the applauding. The Horansi's speech well-received, especially among the more idealist, something which the students are if nothing else. "Yes, you are new on my ship, Cadet. I trust that you are adequately trained in all of the arts of flying a bomber?", Dagger Squadron's emblem seen just beside the Rapier's. And when he has asked that, he turns to Myiari, a brief frown drawing his gaze to Tokoga before finally he looks back at the medic. "Yes, I have heard that there was to be a speech here by the Ambassador and Senator Tokoga, a good thing to attend. How have you been?" The presenter smiles when the speech goes off without a hitch before finally he steps up. "Ambassador Tarashabi, thank you very much for your enlightening presentation. If nothing else, you have the support of this school in freeing your planet.", Tokoga is presented next, the Mon Calamari waved forward. "I'm doing alright," the medic replies, waving her hand in a vague gesture. "I had most of the day off today, and decided to come by too since Senator Tokoga would be speaking. I wanted to see if he was doing okay during all this what with all the stuff with Nass looming over him." Myiari is careful when mentioning the crime lord's name recalling the reactions garnered the last time it was uttered in public. She seems about to say more, but with the Senator's introduction, she stops, watching the podium intently. Opening his mouth and uttering an affirmative 'urf', Hauwka glances briefly from Rasi toward Myiari. The translator droid issues a muffled amid a brief cloud of static. Hauwka glances down at his belt and gives the little droid a whack. It has not worked properly in a while. He looks back over at Rasi again and speaks. The droid translates: Another glance at the podium. He doesn't really care about the speech - what race doesn't have their troubles with the Empire these days? K'tyyri glances between the presenter and the students with a skeptical slant to her whiskers. They did not look as warriors...ah well. She mrrs a thank you and pads backwards to leave Tokoga amble room to take his place at the podium. K'tyyri glances between the presenter and the students with a skeptical slant to her whiskers. They did not look as warriors...ah well. She mrrs a thank you and pads backwards to leave Tokoga amble room to take his place at the podium. "Very moving words from Ambassador K'tyyri," he acknowledges, standing behind the podium. "And a very important lesson for those of you in this department." He pauses momentarily, then seems to decide he doesn't like standing, and drags forward the stool behind him and sits on it behind the podium instead--with the tea and his garments, he looks more like some kind of mildly eccentric professor than a politician. "It's easy to forget just how fundamentally different other cultures can be," the Senator continues. "Cases like Mutanda's raise a number of foreign policy questions for the Republic and it's member planets. They are formative, strongly relevant questions whose answers are reveal the Republic's moral core. It has to balance it's humanitarian ideas of natural rights and the like against it's economic entanglements with the Corporate Sector Authority." He pauses momentarily to take another sip of tea and to let those listening consider his words. "Rather simple ones.", he says, turning to face Hauwka even if he has to look high up. "Firstly, don't break my ship. Secondly, do your duty to the best of your abilities, if they aren't enough, you'll be reassigned. Thirdly, take that thing to the droid repairs shop on the Rapier." And with that, Myiari is spoken too, "Yes, when is the last time you had the opportunity to talk to the Senator?", his voice appropriately lowered so as to not be ovrheard while Tokoga speaks. A few nods can be seen through the crowd, various groups discussing the Mon Calamari's statement even as he takes a sip from the tea. But all such is quieted when a sudden bright light can be seen coming from the podium, several rays piercing through broken parts of it before suddenly the Mon Calamari is propelled a few feet back. The explosion, it is surely that, was very focused on the Mon Calamari, it had to be a small device for it to evade the various security checks. But it did not mean that the wave created is not strong enough to send stumbling or falling those closest to the Mon Calamari. K'tyyri's closing eyes are snapped open by the flash of light and splintering of wood. Looking in shock to the remnants of the place she once stood - and then to the flung Senator, the Horansi seems frozen in her flinch over the ground. Hauwka urf-urf-urfs throatily - the wookiee approximation of a chuckle and the droid issues a burst of static: the nearest translation it can muster. He hits the contraption again and it falls silent. "grrowr oooooo" the wookiee says in his native tongue, and salutes crisply. At that moment the disturbance catches his attention and he wheels about in the direction of the podium, growling in alarm. (speaking Shyriiwook) The Mon Calamari completely disappears in the blast and the subsequent bright light and commotion for half a minute or so--the only thing left behind being the shattered remains of Tokoga's teacup in the podium's debris. Almost immediately, Myiari charges through the crowd towards the podium as the smoke from the explosion begins to clear. "Excuse me! Medic coming through!" she shouts, plowing through the attendees with reckless abandon. Her medkit is drawn and she retrieves her comlink, calling out for an emergency dispatch from the nearby hospital. If there were a lot of injuries, she probably couldn't handle it all herself. "Anybody hurt over here?" "Senator!" K'tyyri calls, stirring herself from her awe-shocked state to amble forward the few meters to where the podium used to be. Hauwka draws his blaster from its holster and begins scanning around the reception area for anything suspicious. Fleeing students and other beings push past him, or at least try to, away from the remains of the podium. He takes a few slow steps toward the site of the disturbance, still watching the perimeter, and growls a question at those nearest him, including Myiari and K'tyyri. The translation droid interprets with: The Mon Calamari is laying just behind the back of the stage, having been quite literally blasted through it by the directed blast of the device. The explosion from the device hasn't left him well; he lays on the ground quite unconcious, visibly bleeding into a small pool of blood around him laceration wounds of varying degrees of severity. "Secure the area, until more help gets here!" she hollers both to Hauwka and to K'tyyri, still making her way to the downed Senator. "If anyone looks injured, tell me where they are and how bad." The area near the stage is far less populated, most of the individuals who had occupied the space previously having either fled or been thrown back by the explosion. When she finally finds Tokoga, she curses loudly and produces a handheld diagnostic scanner. The results are far from good. "This is bad...weak pulse rate, multiple lacerations, possible internal bleeding..." Without further hesitation, she begins stabilizing the Mon Calamari. "Come on, stay with me, Senator." K'tyyri hops off the stage's low back, avoiding the fragmented floor all together. Looking worriedly between the Tokoga and the medic, she thrashes her tail. She'd left carmteek in a prettier state after hunting them. Belly rumbling instinctively with the metallic scent fresh in her nose, K'tyyri backs away from the carnage and turns a sharp eye to the surroundings, hoping for a glimpse of a culprit. "Do as she says, and take great care with your weapon, Cadet. Make certain that these people are evacuated and a path cleared for the ambulances." But just as he begins to say that, Rasi is drowned out partly by the sound of sirens coming from not too far. Quite possibly the quickest response in months, if not years, by the authorities of New Alderaan, although that the hospital was not far had something to do with that. Rasi seemed very calm, but it could just be that it was his training showing through. Hauwka snarls, though more at the situation than at Myiari personally. He lowers his sidearm and holds it in one hand, using his other arm to shuffle - rather, shove - people out the way. He catches sound of Rasi's orders but does not have time to respond. An occasional growl here, the odd toothy look there, and most sentients move without further prompting as he searches through the crowd. The wookiee lifts his furry chin and sniffs at the air, scanning the reception opposite the podium and the exits. He passes a couple of Twi'leks on the ground who have shrapnel injuries and severe burns, and roars over the din to catch Myiari's attention. yells the translator. Beyond laying there and bleeding, Tokoga doesn't respond very much to the treatments offered by Myiari beyond stirring every so often. His pulse remains consistently, almost mechanically, weak but stable. Allowing the wookiee to do the people-herding, K'tyyri pads back to the stage and bends to poke around the debris. What made the podium flash? No beam of light came darting at them from afar. Therefore, it must have been within. Just one more reason to condemn Kimach acts of warfare - far, far, far too indirect. If one cannot kill with their own two paws, then where is the glory? Above anything else, Myiari attempts to stem the bleeding through what few means she has available. Pressure bandages lightly coated with bacta to promote mild wound closure are applied to the more serious lacerations, but the gashes are many, and the medic doesn't have nearly enough to get the Senator fully stable for transport. She shouts out the occasional order when another injury is reported to her, but none seem as seriously wounded at Senator Tokoga. There's no sign that Hauwka can see of the culprit in the immediate vicinity. The air is filled with the smell of smoke, pain, fear and tension. With his blaster half-lowered he makes his way back toward Rasi as the last of the bystanders leave the area. says the translator on his behalf. He cocks his head to the side and mrrrfs the question. Only a handful of people are allowed into the ambulance when it arrives, Myiari, because she is seeing to Tokoga, the Ambassador to make certain she is safe, and the Cadet, though the latter has RAsi thinking on it a short bit before the Wookie is instructed to hop into the back of the surprisingly roomy vehicle. Callously, Rasi sits back when the vehicle begins to roll forward, a cigarra lit and smoked from. "I think you can wake up now.", he says. "Eugh..." the Mon Calamari sighs and raises a hand near the top of his head. "That was _so_ bright," he says plaintively, his eyes squinted tightly shut. "Why did it have to be so bright..." he adds, more as a mumbled afterthought than an actual question intended for someone to answer. From his perch in the back of the ambulance, Hauwka more or less gapes at the seemingly uninjured Senator. He blinks a few times over and sniffs the air - he does not detect pain or terror... just discomfort and the stink of sweat. He holsters his blaster and looks inquiringly at Rasi. "vrawgh rahrahraff ooaaaaaa ahghghgh rrrrwwaa" he says although the translator makes a whirring sound and dies. The wookiee hits it once and shakes his shaggy head in exasperation. They don't make them like they used to. (speaking Shyriiwook) Myiari remains preoccupied with keeping the Mon Calamari stable, though her work proves fruitful once the Senator regains consciousness, and her task made even easier with the other medics in the ambulance helping her. "Take it easy, Senator," she insists. "Try not to move. You're gravely injured." At first, Rasi's words puzzled the Horansi, but the Senator's suddenly conscious response puts this a bit more into perspective. A...fake? The roomy ambulance gets a little bit smaller as K'tyyri lurches out of her seat, bristled fully and claws unsheathed while her mood goes full swing. "What is this meaning!?" She snarls across the waking body to Rasi, eyes blazing, and in the process, dribbles a bit of slobber onto the seeming victim. (speaking Horansi) "We could make it less brighter or we could make it realistic, Senator.", Rasi replies, putting out his smoke when the Horansi's aversion to them is remembered. Especially given that they are in a now-cramped space. "The Senator is quite fine, Miss Oerstead. And there is a perfectly fine explanation for this, Cadet.", Hauwka answered, at least partly, "If you would care to provide it, Senator. Ah...quickly." Before a certain soldier was transformed into shish kebab. Hauwka lets his eyes flit from person to person - especially the Horansi who would make for an interesting opponent if it came to blows inside such a small space. Hmm... the air is getting riper and he is shedding wookiee hair on the seats. With a gruff nod to Rasi, he looks down at the Senator and waits. "Don't worry about it, Myiari, I--EUGH! Quiet!" Tokoga yells, squinting against the unappreciated bright light of the inside of the ambulance and twitching against the slobber. "I would appreciate it if the yelling, and the growling...and the light," he punctuates the last part by gesturing vaguely upwards at the roof of the ambulance "could possibly be postponed to after the ringing in my ears ... is gone ..." The medic simply stares at Rasi, and then at the Senator, uncomprehending at first, though a look of indignation eventually settles on her features. "It's nice to see you good and well, and not near-death, Senator, but would someone PLEASE explain just what exactly happened back there?" she demands, her tone annoyed, but not overly loud. "The Senator has a bounty on his head we are reasonably certain came from a certain crime lord some of you may have heard of. The same one likely responsible for the charges against Tokoga.", Rasi begins to say, quietly, yes, but still he does say it less the Horansi start getting even more angry. "Officially, the Senator will die while undergoing emergency operation for the wounds he 'sustained'. This will allow us to take advantage of the bounty placed on him and follow it up to its source." The Wookie was provided more of an answer than he would normally have received, but most people would not blame Rasi for not being as stoic as he normally is given the Ambassador. Hauwka snorts derisively and shakes his head from side to side. He folds his arms across his chest and sits back in the ambulence looking a little put out. He doesn't particularly care about the intrigues around the circumstances, he was hoping for a bad guy to disarm. He licks his lips and reaches for the translator droid on his belt to try and fix it. "Here on New Alderaan, the act of placing a death bounty on a diplomat or public official is a very seriously punished crime," the Senator explains, sitting up and dimming the lights. "When he pays the ones he thinks did the deed, he can be imprisoned for a long time." K'tyyri's muzzle retains its wrinkled appearance and she growls lowly down to Tokoga, shifting her weight to better brace in the small space. Her glare passes between the humans next, gauging to see if Myiari was, in fact, as ignorant in this matter as she. The Wookiee gets the look lastly before she finally accepts the reasoning behind the farce with a grunt. K'tyyri squats awkwardly back into her seat, forepaws resting on the floor in front of her. While not entirely pleased about the deception, Myiari nods in understanding, having had dealings with Nass herself and knowing just what he's capable of. "And what exactly do you plan on telling the public when it gets out that you're not really dead and the whole thing was a ruse? I'm not exactly thrilled to have found out that you faked your injury and your soon-to-be death; other citizens might not be as understanding." "It might not be very honourable, Ambassador, but this is how we fight.", Rasi says a moment after his answer is accepted, "And we are very good at accomplishing our goals and doing so with the least amount of deaths among our people. Hopefully it is good enough for you." And as for Myiari's question, Rasi simply shrugs, "Certain risks have to be taken. Nass is a man that has been shown to be willing to plunge an entire planet into civil war to get his way and commit countless murders. Certain things need to be done regardless of collateral damage." The Senator looks questioningly at Myiari, as if the answer should be an obvious one to the young medic. "I'm going to tell them The truth," he answers. "All of it, from the begenning. That's what they deserve, isn't it?" K'tyyri sits quietly. All ears. Hauwka holds up the translator droid to his ear and rattles it around. A moment later he taps it with a hairy finger and the device buzzes to life. The wookiee snorts again with a shrug. It'll have to do. He growls and mutters a little bit and re-folds his arms across his chest. says the droid on his behalf. He looks from one sentient to the next, acting a little out of place. K'tyyri nods in affirmation to Hauwka's droid's statement. Myiari says nothing either, simply folding her arms as she leans back against the inner wall of the ambulance, still looking quite displeased about the entire situation and pointedly avoiding the eyes of both the commander and the Senator. "I prefer enemies who listen to reason," Tokoga says. "But we don't always get what we prefer. Trust me, that wasn't very pleasant." The headache was pretty painful, not to mention the general ache that had come of being thrown through the stages backdrop. Feigning death. Perhaps that would have been a good alternative to vanishing on her homeworld and attacking the CSA from a different angle when least expected. Alas. Far too late in the game for such thoughts. Scrunching around again in attempts to find comfort, K'tyyri relaxes her hackles and retracts the claws. "I accept your tactics." She decides, monotone, "If it keeps you alive." There. Sniffing haughtily to regain composure, she closes her eyes and leans her head against some shelving for a sure-to-be uncomfortable catnap. Shuffling uncomfortably on his seat, Hauwka looks about in agitation and mutters under his breath for several minutes. His droid suddenly chirps up with a barely audible, The wookiee instantly snarls at the little droid and silences it with a hairy fist. Then he shoots glances at the rest as if daring them to comment. Rasi nods at the Ambassador's words before settling back, though he does take time to address Hauwka, "Cadet, remember that you pilot a B-wing, your task is to blast your enemies from a distance, not get entangled with other fighters.", although who knows that that will not happen, pilots do have this tendency to find themselves in unpredictable situations. The ambulance finally pulls into the hospital, a secret exit used deep within it and the only ones already there being various members of the government along with a select few hospital personnel. The ruse, such as it was, succeeds, at least this far.